


You Fainted Straight into My Arms

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Stomach Ache, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	You Fainted Straight into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/post/178134487305/38-zalex-andor-25-justin-clay-there-are-so)

Alex’s eyes flutter open and Zach finds himself lost into their deep blue. He’s not sure when he started noticing Alex’s eyes but he does know what it means. He’s not _that_ dumb.

“Are you okay, man?” he asks gently.

Alex’s grimace answers Zach’s question without Alex having to put it into words. “What happened?” Alex asks instead.

“I should be asking you that! You fainted,” Zach tells him. Alex squirms, embarrassed. Zach notices and is quick to make a joke, hoping to make it better for him: “…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

It earns him a faint smile that makes his heart thump.

“I get stomach pains,” Alex admits. “Sometimes they’re bad. Today they’re _worse._ ”

Alex runs a hand through his short blond hair. He wishes he could disappear. Not just leave, _evaporate_. Cease to exist. He just fucking _fainted_ like a frail 19 th century woman in front of his very athletic, very manly, very _attractive_ friend that he may or may not have been crushing on for the past six months.

_F.M.L._

_F.M.L._

_F.M.L._

Zach doesn’t tease him for it. Every single one of their friends would, but Zach just seems _worried_. Alex sits up and immediately feels Zach’s hand on his back.

“Easy,” Zach mumbles.

“I’m fine,” Alex says, although he still feels like a knife is slicing through his stomach. But it’s at least _bearable_ now.

Zach helps him up and Alex leans on to him. Because yeah, he could act all macho and stand on his own, but how many chances is he going to get to be this close to Zach?

“Let’s get you to the nurse’s office.”

Zach keeps his arm firmly around Alex’s waist and wishes the nurse’s office was further away. But then Alex looks up at him and says, “Can you drive me home instead? We can ditch sixth period.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks.” Alex pauses for a moment before adding, “My parents aren’t home.”

“Great,” Zach says, before realizing how that sounds. “I mean, _cool_. I mean… okay.”

Alex snickers. _Got you, Dempsey_.


End file.
